Isaac (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First introduction:' "So you're ___. Hello. My name is Isaac. I look after the windmills in town. It's very nice to meet you." *'Morning:' "Good morning, ____. You're looking well today." *Evening: "Oh, ___. Good evening. I hope you're not working this late!" 'Chat' *'At the cafe: '"The tea here is fantastic. Take a seat and have a cup!" *'At home:' "Ahh. There's really no place like home." *'At the mayor's home:' "The mayor listens to everyone's concerns. It's good to know that our town is in such good hands." *"Windmills are amazing machines. Harnessing the power of the wind..." *"Windmills require a lot of maintenence. I care for each one like it's one of my children!" *"Every single gear in a windmill is important. If one breaks, the whole thing grinds to a halt." *"I love this town. I've lived here all my life." *'After a storm:' "Phew. That was some bad weather. But you can mill things much faster in storms like that." *'Bazaar day:' "There's a bazaar today! I hope we get a lot of business." *'At the bazaar:' "I've been to more bazaars here than I can count. I can strike a pretty hard bargain." *'After the bazaar: '"How was business today? Did you do well?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "A Blue Feather? Haven't seen one of those in awhile." *'After you're married:' "You look different since your marriage. Like you've grown up a little." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Ho ho ho. I really love Jelly Bread. Thank you very much!" *'Loved: '"Oh, is this for me? Oh, how nice. Thank you very much." *'Liked: '"Ho ho ho. Thank you." *'Disliked: '"Ah... I don't like these..." *'Horror:' "Wow, it's the thing that I hate most in the world. Are you trying to make me mad?" *'You try to give a tool/rotten item:' "You should really hold onto that." *'When offered multiple gifts:' "I couldn't possibly accept another gift today." *'Birthday Gift:' "Ho ho ho. Is this for my birthday? You're very thoughtful, ___." 'Heart Lines' Note: Isaac's heart lines can be seen by talking to him upstairs in his home. '' *'Black Heart:' "Being a farmer seems like it's hard work. How do you find enough time in the day to get everything done?" *'Purple Heart:' "Wilbur and I have been friends since childhood. Our families get along really well too." *'Blue Heart: "Not many people are using the windmills. I'm glad you came to this town, ____!" *'''Green Heart: "The meals that Nellie makes are very good, but... she always makes so much! And look at me now! Ho ho ho ho." *'Yellow Heart:' "Wilbur built this house for Nellie and me. He really made a sturdy and wonderful home." *'Orange Heart: '"This town has always had windmills. I've improved them a bit in my time, though." *'Red Heart:' "How are things going? Let me know if you ever need a hand with anything." 'Festivals' *'Before a festival starts: '"It's going to be a great festival today!" *'You lose:' "Better luck next time." *'You win:' "Ho ho ho. Congratulations!" *'You don't enter/compete:' "Oh, you didn't enter? Too busy?" Flower Festival: *"I hope you've been stocking up on flowers to give!" *'When given a flower:' "What a nice flower. Thank you very much." Tea Festival: *"That was delicious!" Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes